powerrangers_newfandomcom-20200215-history
The Spirit of Kindness
The Spirit of Kindness is the twenty-eighth episode of Power Rangers Jungle Fury. It is the second episode of the six-episode endgame arc. This episode marks the final appereance of Whiger. Synopsis Whiger was only able to steal the Tiger Spirit from Casey, but not destroy Casey. For his failure, Dai Shi strips him of his power and he is to fade away. Casey shows his kindness to Whiger even though they were just battling. Whiger rethinks which side he should be on. He helps Casey save his friends who have been captured along with all the other people in giant rattraps! Plot Inside the temple, General Scorch has approached Dai Shi. Camille and General Snapper are there as well, along with Badrat and Rammer. General Scorch: Badrat and Rammer will gather some humans. We'll keep them here, so we can harvest their fear whenever we want. We'll have never ending source of power. Badrat: We're fast. Rammer: We're a team. Badrat: We'll catch them, and shake them. Dai Shi liked the idea and Badrat and Rammer started to leave. As they were leaving, General Whiger came in. Badrat and Rammer teased General Whiger for failing before leaving. Dai Shi was not happy to see him. General Whiger is ready to take his punishment. Dai Shi takes away General Whiger's Rinzin power and then banishes him. General Whiger leaves. General Scorch is not happy with Dai Shi's decision. Lily, Casey, Theo, Dominic, and Fran have had an exhausting day at Jungle Karma Pizza. They gathered around and complain about the long day. Dominic is eating pizza when he hears a noise. They all looked over at the booths, and Fran thinks she saw something. The group gets up and walks slowly towards the booths. The something turns out to be a rat. Everyone is scared and races back to the table. They all hope eventually the rat will get bore and leave on it's own. Fran tells them they are Power Rangers and should take care of the rat, but no one moves. Lily nominates Casey to take care of the rat. Casey doesn't want to go near the rat. Theo volunteers and tells them they should all be ashamed of themselves. Theo starts to approach the rat, when Fran asks if rats can leap. Theo hurries back to the table. RJ pops up and he has a rat cage. RJ puts in a slice of pizza and walks over to where the rat is. After placing the cage on the floor, the rat enters. RJ holds up the cage and tells the group they will have to scrub the whole floor, then he is going to give them a lesson on courage. RJ is considering keeping the rat as a pet. Badrat enters the city of Ocean Bluff and begins sprinkling his dust. As the dust hits the people, they vanish. Rammer approaches a different area of the city and does the same thing. More people vanish. Casey, Theo, RJ, Dominic, and Lily are playing soccer in the loft. Dominic has just score when the alarm goes off. The group gathers around the TVs and see Badrat and Rammer in the city. Everyone is ready to take off. RJ stops Casey. RJ feels it would be better if Casey stayed behind, because Casey is still weak. Casey protests. RJ tells him he needs someone to keep an eye on Maurice, his rat, who he believes his French. Casey reluctantly stays behind as the rest take off. Casey is upset when he receives another mental challenge from General Whiger. Casey is determined to get his tiger spirit back and takes off. Rhino Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Wolf Ranger arrive in the city and face off Badrat. The four Rangers battle Badrat. Yellow Ranger is knocked to the ground during the battle. Blue Ranger, Wolf Ranger, and Rhino Ranger summon the Claw Cannon and fired it at Badrat. Badrat is knocked to the ground. Badrat quickly gets up and takes off in the air. Yellow Ranger reminds the other Rangers they still have people to rescue and they take off. Casey reaches the cliff and starts to look around for General Whiger. General Whiger soon arrives. Casey is surprised when General Whiger can no longer summon his Rinzin power. General Whiger blames Casey for his fall from grace. In the city, Badrat is prancing around with success. Rhino Ranger, Yellow Ranger, Blue Ranger, and Wolf Ranger arrive. Badrat tries to use the dust on the Rangers, but it doesn't work. Badrat realizes that the Rangers have strong animal spirits and they must be worn down first. The four Rangers soon battle Badrat and they have a difficult time against him. Back on the cliff, Casey and General Whiger are battling as well. During the battle, Casey takes back his tiger spirit and then flips General Whiger over. General Whiger starts to go over the cliff when Casey catches him. General Whiger wants Casey to let him go, but Casey refuses. Casey pulls him back up. General Whiger is humiliated and asks Casey why he had saved him. Casey remarks it is what they do. Protect people and animals. Casey's morpher goes off and he takes off. In the city, the Rangers continue to have a difficult time. Suddenly a giant Rammer appears. The four Rangers have to split up. Rhino Ranger gives Blue Ranger his morpher. The Wolf Pride Megazord and the Rhino Steel Megazord are formed. Wolf Ranger and Rhino Ranger battle the giant Rammer as Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger battle Badrat. The Rangers are holding their own until Badrat and Rammer switch places. A giant Badrat is now battling the Megazords as Rammer battles Yellow Ranger and Blue Ranger. Wolf Ranger and Rhino Ranger are ejected from the Megazords. Badrat and Rammer use the dust and this time the four Rangers fade away. Theo, RJ, Dominic, and Lily find themselves inside a metal container. They can hear cries of help and look out to see several metal boxes hanging all around them. It doesn't take long for them to figure out they are inside a rat trap. Rammer and Badrat entered. They knocked around a few of the cages to stir up fear for Dai Shi. Badrat stops in front of their cage and laughs at their attempts. RJ, Dominic, Lily, and Theo realize there is no way out and hope that Casey finds them. Badrat and Rammer leave. In the city, Casey arrives to help his friends, except he can't find them or anyone else for that matter. General Whiger walks up to Casey. General Whiger tells Casey he knows where his friends are being held. Casey doesn't know if he should trust General Whiger. General Whiger tells him he doesn't have much of a choice. Part of General Whiger's leg fades away as he starts to walk out of the city. Casey follows him. Inside their cage, Dominic thinks he hears something. It is Casey and General Whiger. General Whiger tells him which cage his friends are in. Casey walks up and takes a peek at his friends. Casey reassures them. General Phoenix enters and laughs at General Whiger. Casey and General Whiger battle General Phoenix, but they are defeated. General Whiger tells Casey there is only one way to defeat General Phoenix and asks Casey to trust him. General Whiger takes some of the tiger spirit from Casey. General Whiger and Casey battle General Phoenix and defeat her with ease. General Phoenix retreats. General Whiger is weak once more. Casey asks General Whiger why he had helped him. General Whiger tells Casey that Dai Shi had proven to be his enemy while Casey had proven to be his friend. Before he fades away, General Whiger asks Casey to defeat Dai Shi for all tigers. General Whiger fades away to nothing. Casey is upset over the loss of his new friend. Casey morphs and goes into Jungle Master Mode. Red Ranger uses his swords to free the citizens from their cages. The citizens reappear in the city. Red Ranger's friends are the last to be release. After making sure everyone is okay, they take off. In the city, Rammer and Badrat are not happy to see the citizens are back. They are less happy to see the Rangers are back as well. The Rangers battle Badrat and Rammer. Badrat and Rammer are defeated. Rammer and Badrat grow to giant size. The Megazords are formed and the battle continues. The Rangers destroyed Rammer and Badrat. Inside the pizza place, RJ is giving up Maurice to a little girl who had lost her rat. He is surrounded by the teens. Lily tells RJ he really is a nice guy and RJ agrees. RJ realizes he forgot to send an extra large pizza with Maurice and takes off after the little girl and her mom. Lily tells her friends that is what separates humans from the beasts - kindness. Casey agrees and points out that without General Whiger's help, where would they be. Inside the temple, General Scorch and General Snapper are walking along a corridor. General Snapper is still upset over the loss of General Whiger over a small mistake. They are both still irate with General Phoenix. General Scorch is concern that Dai Shi is losing his human side. Cast *Jason Smith as Casey Rhodes (Red Jungle Fury Ranger) *Anna Hutchison as Lily Chilman (Yellow Jungle Fury Ranger) *Aljin Abella as Theo Martin (Blue Jungle Fury Ranger) *David de Lautour as Robert 'R.J. James (Wolf Jungle Fury Ranger) *Nikolai Nikolaeff as Dominic Hargan (Rhino Jungle Fury Ranger) *Sarah Thompson As Fran *Paul Gittins as Master Finn & (Shark Jungle Fury Ranger) (voice) *Oliver Driver as Master Swoop & (Bat Jungle Fury Ranger) (voice) *Bruce Allpress as Master Phant & (Elephant Jungle Fury Ranger) (voice) *Bede Skinner as Jarrod (Black Lion Warrior) *Geoff Dolan as Dai Shi *Holly Shanahan as Camille (Green Chameleon Warrior) *Mark Wright as Scorch (voice) *Richard Simpson as Snapper (voice) *Jared Turner as Whiger (voice) *Ian Hughes As Badrat (voice) *Andrew Robertt As Rammer (voice) Notes *This marks the final appearance of Whiger. *Badrat and Rammer are defeated. *Casey regains his Tiger Spirit. *Camille sports a new look, now incorporating her new phoenix spirit into her look. *The rangers have a comical run in with a real rat at the beginning of the episode. Coincidentally they also happen to battle a rat theme Phantom Beast, something Lily also points out and states that while she was scared of the real rat she finds Badrat less intimidating. *A new trio of rangers uses the Claw Cannon for the first time. RJ and Dominic power it up while Theo uses his Jaguar spirit to fire it. See Also (fight footage & story) (fight footage & story) (story) (story) Category: Episode Category:Jungle Fury episodes Category:Jungle Fury